


Book One: Evolution

by mettahuman



Series: The Legacy of Korra [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettahuman/pseuds/mettahuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the finale.  Korra has a long-term plan to set up failsafes so that the world will not be defenseless if the Avatar is incapacitated.  She starts implementing this while dealing with the aftermath of the war with Kuvira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

If we will have the wisdom to survive,  
To stand like slow growing trees on a ruined place,   
Renewing, enriching it,  
If we will make our seasons welcome here,  
Asking not too much of earth or heaven,  
Then a long time after we are dead  
The lives our lives prepare will live here,  
Their houses strongly placed upon the valley sides,  
Fields and gardens rich in the windows.  
The river will run clear as we never know it,  
And over it the birdsong like a canopy.  
On the levels of the hills will be green meadows,  
Stock bells in noon shade  
On the steeps where greed and ignorance cut down the old forest,   
An old forest will stand, its rich leaf-fall drifting on its roots.  
The veins of forgotten springs will have opened.  
Families will be singing in the fields.  
In their voices they will hear a music risen out of the ground.  
They will take nothing out of the ground they will not return,  
Whatever the grief at parting,  
Memory, native to this valley, will spread over it like a grove,  
And memory will grow into legend,  
Legend into song, song into sacrament.  
The abundance of this place, the songs of its people and its birds,  
Will be health and wisdom and indwelling light.  
This is no paradisal dream. Its hardship is its possibility.

_Wendell Berry_

 

Korra woke up with Asami snuggled up against her back, one pale arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed. Now that their vacation in the Spirit World was almost over, she couldn’t stop thinking about everything that she needed to do when they went back to reality. The aftermath of the war had brought on many challenges for her to deal with, but what weighed heaviest on her mind was what Toph had said to her back at the swamp about the world not needing her one bit. She’d proved Toph wrong. Hadn’t she? The world needed its Avatar. She was gone for three years, and the Earth Kingdom descended into chaos. Aang disappeared for one hundred years, and the Air Nomads got exterminated. But should the world rely so much on the Avatar to maintain balance? After all, the Red Lotus could succeed in their next attempt to end the Avatar cycle. What then?

The thoughts churned in her head, one question leading to another.  The ideas started to coalesce, she was getting glimpses of what the grand design would be.  _Her_ grand design.  It was ambitious, but it had to be.  The hard part would be setting things in motion.  Beginnings were always difficult.  Like mornings.  

Asami stirred and pulled Korra closer to her, nuzzling the back of her neck.  Korra smiled.  Waking up with Asami next to her made mornings tolerable.  She turned around to kiss Asami.  There would be plenty of time for thinking later.

 

\---

 

**A few days later**

 

Zaheer strolled through the Spirit World.  Thankfully, things seemed to have eased back to normal, or what passed for normal in these parts.  When he had last manifested here, the spirits had been practically oozing glee and vivacity.  Even the landscape had seemed to exude a sense of euphoria.  The rivers sparkled a little brighter as they flowed, flowers bloomed, their colours almost painfully vivid, and bird-like spirits had appeared, piping their sweet melody.  That last had done it for Zaheer.  He could put up with the bright cheerfulness of the surroundings, even it was not (for him) conducive to a calm, contemplative state of mind.  However, when the demon avians started up their cacophony, he'd pulled his consciousness back into his body so fast that he actually jerked the chains.  Music had not been one of his earthly tethers.  He'd spent the next two weeks studying the walls of his cell and thinking.

 

He frowned.  Someone was walking towards him.  Someone human.

"Greetings, Zaheer."

"Hello.  Do I know you?"

"You should.  I've been waiting almost my whole life to meet you."

Zaheer studied the figure in front of him.

"You have your mother's eyes."

"So I've been told.  My face takes after yours, though, don't you think?"


	2. Road Building: the High Road

One week after they got back from the Spirit World, Korra was getting ready to leave again, this time to go with Tenzin to the former Earth Empire. They had been invited to be on the committee that was created to advise the Interim Earth Council as it worked on setting up the new government. The talks were being held in Omashu because the situation in Ba Sing Se had become unstable again after Kuvira’s defeat. They would be meeting Mako there, he’d got a position as one of the heads of security for the talks on Wu’s recommendation. Before leaving, Korra called for a meeting with the Order of the White Lotus.

\----

**Great Hall, Air Temple Island**

Korra looked out at the White Lotus members assembled in the room. It wasn’t the entire Order, but she had never seen so many of them in one place at the same time. The Grand Lotus was there, as well as several senior members. She took a deep breath and began.

“Thank you. I’ve seldom said those words to you in the past, and I may not say it to you often enough in the future, but know that I am grateful for all that you and the Order have done for me. You helped protect and raise me. I owe a special debt to those of you who put up with me during my years in the compound. I resented being shut off from the outside world, and my caretakers bore the brunt of my resentment. For the hours you spent searching for me when I ran away, for the iced bedsheets I pranked you with, for all the times that I got carried away in sparring sessions, for all the aggravation I caused, I’m sorry. In my self-centredness, I overlooked the fact that you chose to be there in the compound with me, sharing my seclusion in order to keep me safe from my enemies. You could have quit and found more interesting work, you could have requested a different assignment, you could have left at any time, since membership in the White Lotus is voluntary. Yet there were those who stayed with me in that compound the whole time I was growing up there. Thank you.

“There were those of you who willingly risked the loss of your bending, staying to fight off Equalists to buy me and my friends time to escape. Thank you.

“I cannot forget those of you who were with me when I was recovering from the injuries I got in my battle with Zaheer. I returned home a surly, non-bending invalid, but the White Lotus who were there to assist me did their work unfailingly and without complaint. You helped my parents take care of me when I couldn’t do simple things like bathing or dressing myself. You brought my mail to me as soon as it arrived. You listened to my parents when they needed someone besides each other to talk to about how worried they were for me. You did these things out of your sense of duty, and I for one can appreciate what it takes to carry out your duty even if the outcome looks bleak. Again, thank you.

“I didn’t call for this meeting only to express my gratitude to you, though. I’ve been looking ahead, and I know the path I want to walk. I have mapped the road, but I need help building it. Your help. The fact that I am planning for the future probably surprises a good number of you. After all, I’m the last Avatar you would associate with the words vision and foresight. However, two events in my life have driven me to do this.

“First, I have lost my connection to my past lives. For me and future Avatars, this is a devastating loss. Then I remembered that the Order of the White Lotus was founded by scholars, its original purpose to seek out and share ancient lore. I ask you to revive your earliest mission, and make the knowledge available to those who need it.

“Second, the Red Lotus almost ended the Avatar Cycle. We need to prepare for the possibility that someone may succeed in the future. I have spoken with your leaders, and we hope to re-shape the Order of the White Lotus so that it can step in and serve as the world’s preserver of balance in the Avatar’s place should the need arise.

“Doing all this will take years, and I may not live to see things come to fruition, but I start this journey with hope in my heart.”

Korra turned and nodded to the Grand Lotus as she ended her speech, and she rose and followed Korra out of the room. They met up with Tenzin and Jinora in the corridor, and continued walking until they reached a door that was flanked by two guards. One of them unlocked the door, and the group went through the door and up the flight of stairs behind it. The stairs led to the attic where Amon had imprisoned Tarrlok. The space was very different. The bars that had divided the room into cells were gone. There was a bed and nightstand in one corner, a dresser, a bookcase with a radio on top, as well as a round table and some chairs. A woman sat at the table.

“Hello, Kuvira.”

\-----

**Two Days Before Korra and Asami Start Their Vacation**

Oogi flew swiftly through the air with his passengers, Korra, Jinora and Tenzin. They were far out at sea, and hadn’t seen land in some time, even from the height Oogi was flying at. Finally, they sighted their destination, a wooden platform that rose above the sea. They stopped, hovering in the air while Korra sent up flames in a pre-determined pattern. After a short pause, an answering signal came from one of the watchtowers. Tenzin shifted the reins, directing Oogi to land on the platform. The three dismounted, and Korra walked up to the captain of the guard.

“Hello, Nauja, my friends here are Master Tenzin and Master Jinora of the Air Nation. We’re here to see the prisoner. Sorry we didn’t give you advance notice.”

“That’s alright Avatar Korra, we don’t exactly have good communication lines set up. This way please.”

She turned, and led the visitors over to wooden cell in the centre of the platform. Its occupant looked up as they approached.

“Avatar, here for your usual visit?” Then her eyes caught sight of Korra’s companions. “I didn’t expect you to bring friends.”

Korra waited until the captain had left before speaking. “I have a proposition for you, Kuvira. I wish it didn’t come with the condition it does, but it was the only way I could get Raiko, Lin and Suyin to agree. I want to offer to move you to Air Temple Island. You will be still be a prisoner, but your quarters will be more comfortable, and you will be allowed some time outside each day, under guard.”

“What’s the catch?”

“You have to agree to let me remove your bending.”

There was silence. Kuvira kept her gaze on Korra, sensing there was more.

“It’s your choice, of course, but there’s a reason why I want you on Air Temple Island. Tenzin and I will be going to Omashu in a few weeks as advisors to the Interim Earth Council. You know these people much better than us, and we think your advice would be invaluable if we reach any sticking points in the negotiations. Obviously, we can’t bring you to the talks. Your presence would be polarising, not to mention the risk to your life. However, if you were on Air Temple Island, Tenzin and I could communicate with you via Jinora if there was something we need your input on.

“You don’t have to answer right now. I’ll be going on a short…….trip,” Korra flushed a little when she said this. “I’ll come and visit you again when I get back and you can let me know what you’ve decided.”

Kuvira nodded, her face impassive.

Tenzin cleared his throat awkwardly. “If it would sway your decision at all, my wife is an excellent cook. We brought some sweet buns to share with everyone. Jinora and I are going to hand them out to the guards, and I’ll bring you some, too.”

Kuvira nodded again, and Tenzin and Jinora hurried off to unload Oogi’s saddlebags.

“I could tell the guards to sneak you some meat once in a while,” smirked Korra. Then she turned serious again. “There’s nothing saying it has to be permanent. There’s nothing saying I couldn’t give you your bending back if you got paroled or pardoned.”

“Assuming you don’t die before that. You live a high-risk lifestyle.” Korra chuckled, and Kuvira actually cracked a smile. She smiled again in thanks when Jinora brought her some buns.

“Think about it,” said Korra, reaching through the bars to squeeze Kuvira’s hand.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is me putting Korra in the role of Hari Seldon (for those of you who haven't read Isaac Asimov's "Foundation" series, I highly recomend it). She's basically setting up safeguards that will work to keep balance in the world even if there is no Avatar. If course, Korra being Korra, it's going to be much more hands-on and improvisational than the mathematically modeled Seldon Plan. It's starting out slowly, and the plot may creep along for a bit, but there will be action, I promise. I'm trying to loosely model the structure of this book on Musashi's "Book of Five Rings", whose progression of elements the show follows. I'll be saving "Void" for later in the series.
> 
> Again, comments, criticisms and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	3. Road Building: the Low Road

**Spirit World**

Zaheer studied the young man before him. “It’s been awhile. P’li and I would occasionally get news about you. I hope you had a happy childhood.”

“I did. The two of you chose a good family to raise your son. I imagine I had a far better childhood with them than I would have had with you. I don’t think travelling the lands while hiding from the authorities and plotting the downfall of governments would have been very fun for a kid.”

He’d lived with his adoptive parents and some other Red Lotus families in the Earth Kingdom, in a valley hidden among some remote mountains. The little community had been set up to be the hub from which the Red Lotus would spread their doctrine once the governments were overthrown. The children had been raised according to that doctrine, beholden to no rulers, working to coexist with the spirits. In some ways, it had been an idyllic life. Then Kuvira came along.

“The Red Lotus you led has been pretty much wiped out. The few who escaped the White Lotus either left the Order or got rounded up by Kuvira when she was reuniting the Earth Kingdom. Our sanctuary stayed undetected for some time, but you can’t hide a settlement from an army full of earthbenders. Those of us who weren’t killed got put into re-education facilities. I recently got out myself, soon after the Avatar defeated Kuvira.”

“Do you plan to try and resurrect the Red Lotus? You and the other children raised in that valley got a taste of what a nationless world would be like. Isn’t that something worth striving for?”

“I’ve been in touch with the few who are left, and we talked this over. It should be possible to have freedom for the individual and harmony with the spirits even with governments in place. We lived through the cataclysm you caused, and it’s not something we want to put anyone through. Our goals will be similar, but we won’t do anything that will cause the kind of upheaval that you did.”

“My time of influence in the world is done. I look forward to seeing what you will accomplish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this scene follows right after the one with Zaheer in the prologue. Zaheer and P'li's love child is around Korra's age.
> 
> Next chapter is MUCH longer.


	4. Leaving on an Airship

How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.

_A. A. Milne, Winnie the Pooh_

**Air Temple Island**

The airship swayed in the breeze, tugging at its moorings as Korra walked down the gangway after depositing her gear in her cabin. The plan was to load their luggage and supplies on it today, then leave at dawn tomorrow. There would be twenty White Lotus coming along. Ten of them would be accompanying Korra and Tenzin to Omashu. The plan was to let them off the airship some distance from the city limits. They were to then make their way to the palace to ask for work - as janitors, gardeners, cooks, whatever was available. Korra had made arrangements with Mako to get her people hired on. The plan was for the White Lotus to keep an ear out for any useful bits of information, and to convey it to Korra, Mako or Tenzin. A lot of what was said outside of the official sessions could prove useful, and most of the delegates they were anticipating trouble with were the type who would consider someone like a cleaner beneath their notice, and thus were more likely to say more than they should around one.

The remaining ten were all earthbenders. They would be heading on to Zaofu after the airship dropped off the passengers bound for Omashu. The ten earthbenders were going to Zaofu to visit the renowned library there, as part of the White Lotus’ role of preserving knowledge. Korra had set them additional tasks, though. Those of them who could metalbend would be studying with Guo, Suyin’s acupuncturist. The rest would be apprenticed with Sekko, the bonesetter that Suyin had brought in to help set the many fractures that Korra had incurred in her fight with Zaheer.

She walked over to where Jinora was speaking to Madhulika, the Grand Lotus.

“Looks like most of our stuff is already on board,” said Korra. “How has the meditation practice with Madhulika been going, Jinora?”

“Slowly, but I think we’re seeing some progress. At our last session, Madhulika got glimpses of my location when I went into the Spirit World, although she still couldn’t get there herself. I have to say I’m surprised, she’s not an airbender.”

“Neither was Aiwei, but he managed to meditate into the Spirit World.”

“I think this is a wonderful idea, Avatar. If I get proficient enough to enter the Spirit World, maybe I could meet with General Iroh. I could learn so much from him,” said Madhulika.

“Yeah, the present Grand Lotus learning from a past one,” said Korra, looking wistful. “Better brush up on your Pai Sho. You could always physically go through the portal, but the Spirit World can be dangerous and unpredictable. By meditating in there, you can leave quickly if you need to. It’s still dangerous, though, Jinora can tell you that. Well, I need to take care of a few more things before the trip. I’ll see you later.”

Korra thought of Asami as she walked to her room. They’d had lunch together, but they probably wouldn’t get to see each other again until Korra returned from her mission. In addition to the reconstruction, there had been a sudden influx of refugees this week, and Asami would be working late tonight helping to set up a new shelter, and she had to be on the mainland for an early meeting with Raiko in the morning. Korra’s heart ached at the thought of being away from Asami. _I wish we could at least be together tonight_ , she thought, as she slid open the door to her room. _I got too used to falling asleep with her on her soft, comfortable bed. It’s going to be a lonely night on that rock slab Tenzin calls a mattress._ She entered the room and stopped abruptly, blinking in surprise at the person seated by the desk.

“Asami? I thought you had to work late.”

“I thought so, too. And then I remembered that I’m the CEO and I can delegate if I want to free up some time to spend with my girlfriend. Especially since you’re leaving tomorrow and will be gone for Raava knows how long.” Asami smiled, but Korra didn’t miss the slight quiver in her chin. “Last time you left, I got one letter in three years.”

Korra crossed the room in a heartbeat, knelt in front of Asami, and pulled her into a hug. “You know I’d _never_ do that to you again,” she said, “I’ll call every day, I’ll write, if things drag on too long I’ll make time to visit you. I love you, and I’m in this for the long run.”

Asami pulled away. “Is that why you…..” her voice failed her as she gestured to the desk.

Confused, Korra turned and saw the opened envelope with a letter lying beside it. _No._

“You…..you weren’t supposed to read that. Yet. Well, hopefully not ever. Jinora was supposed to give it to you if…..anything happened.”

“Well, I came in and there was an envelope with my name on it, so naturally, I took a look.”

“I – I guess it must seem a little morbid.”

“Just a little, Korra,” said Asami as she glanced at the letter again.

_Dear Asami,_

_If you receive this letter, it will mean that I’ve moved on to my next life and left you behind. I cherish every moment of our brief time together, and my only regret is the grief I have caused you by dying. I love you. Even as I write this letter, the joy and elation I felt when you first told me you loved me still resonates in my heart.   The part of me that lives on in the Avatar will always love you. Through all my lifetimes._

_All my love,_

_Korra_

 

Korra took a deep breath. “Since we’re together now, I thought I’d start a tradition of writing you a letter before I head out on a mission, in case I - I don’t make it back. It’s just…..if anything did happen…..I want you to have a proper goodbye from me.” She smiled. “Also, this was going to be an additional incentive for me to get back safe and sound, you know, so you wouldn’t have to read my clumsy first try at writing a last letter.”

Asami burst into tears. “Oh Korra, it’s beautiful, but it brought back all that emotional turmoil I went through when you turned yourself over to the Red Lotus. And then it hit me that I’ll have a lifetime of leave-taking and waiting to look forward to with you.”

Korra stilled, her eyes widening. “A lifetime?” she whispered.

“Well yes, I’m in for the long haul, too, you goof. I – “ She was cut off as Korra’s lips flowed onto hers in a tender kiss. She kissed Asami the way one would drink from a spring after days of wandering the desert without water – slowly, thankfully, and reverently taking her fill. She drew the kiss out, trying to convey through it the immense love and gratitude she felt in this moment for the woman before her.

When they finally broke apart, Asami leant back in the chair, breathing deeply. Korra stood over her, hands braced against the desk, gazing down with adoration in her blue eyes. Suddenly, Asami slid down from the chair, hooked her hands behind Korra’s knees, and drove forward with her shoulder to Korra’s midsection until they collided with the bed and fell onto it with Asami on top.

“Asami, what are you doing?” hissed Korra.

“What do you think I’m doing?” asked Asami as she slid her hands under Korra’s shirt. “You can’t kiss me like that and not expect…..consequences.”

“The – the door doesn’t lock,” said Korra breathlessly, as she unsuccessfully tried to squirm out from under Asami.

“So? Are you expecting visitors?”

“No, but – but,” Korra closed her eyes and tried to focus as Asami’s hands wandered, “you get kind of _loud_ when we do it.”

“That’s completely your fault. Anyway, that’s what pillows are for,” said Asami, deftly pulling Korra’s shirt over her head, effectively trapping her arms and impeding her vision. She ignored the ensuing muffled harangue as she skilfully divested Korra of the rest of her clothing, leaving the shirt where it was to minimise interference.

Korra finally freed herself from her shirt, and sat up, flushed and indignant, only to be tackled back down by Asami. Her protests faded as Asami’s hands trailed over her bare skin, and the only thing she found herself objecting to was the fact that Asami was still clothed. _We can’t have that_ , she thought, as she grabbed Asami’s blouse and ripped it off, scattering buttons across the room.

“ _Korra_!” screeched Asami.

“Well, you can’t touch me like that and not expect…..consequences,” smirked Korra as she unhooked Asami’s bra and slid it off her shoulders.

Asami quickly forgot about her ruined blouse, and soon they were lying in a naked, sweaty, sated heap on the bed.

“Mmm…..this is a nice send-off,” said Korra, nuzzling Asami’s neck.

“It’s also the first time we’ve done it on Air Temple Island.”

“Speaking of firsts, do you realise you’re the first human ever to have nooky with an Avatar in the Spirit World?”

“Really?”

“As far as I know, Avatar Wan didn’t do the deed with anyone in the Spirit World between imprisoning Vaatu in the Tree of Time and closing the Northern and Southern spirit portals. You’re the only person I’ve done it with in the Spirit World since I opened the portals, so yeah, you’ve got your place in the history books.”

“I hope I’m remembered for more than that,” said Asami as she traced patterns on Korra’s back. “Do I have any marks of my neck?”

“Hey! I was careful.”

“Sure you were. Just take a look, please. I’ve got that meeting with Raiko tomorrow morning, and I can’t go to it looking like I got attacked by a disoriented elbow leech.”

Korra propped herself up on her elbows and squinted. “Oops, looks like I did get a little carried away. Nothing I can’t fix, though,” she said, bending some water out of the jug on her dresser and streaming it onto Asami’s neck. The water glowed as Korra started healing, and the bruises soon faded. Korra bent the water back into its container.

“That felt good, thanks,” said Asami. “Should we head down to dinner soon?”

“Actually, I’m having dinner with Kuvira and Jinora tonight. We have some things to discuss before I leave. You’re welcome to join us.” Her tone was hesitant, but her eyes met Asami’s calmly and steadily.

“I – I can’t, Korra. I know you’ve got to work with her, and I appreciate that you’re being open about it with me, but it’s still too soon, I really don’t know how I would react if I’m face-to-face with her.”

“Hey, I understand. I just thought I’d offer. Let’s get ready for dinner.”

\-----

When they were done dressing, they walked to the dining room together. Asami sat down at the table with Tenzin, Pema and the younger kids. Korra loaded up a tray with food, and walked over to the pavilion, where Jinora liked to meditate before dinner.

“Jinora? Are you ready?”

Jinora opened her eyes and stood up, stretching languidly. “I am, let’s go.”

They started walking to Kuvira’s quarters.

“I’m going to be so busy whole you and Dad are gone. I’ll be in charge of the island, since I’ll be the only airbending master here, and you’ve got me working with the White Lotus on meditating into the Spirit World. On top of all that, I’ll have to act as liaison between you and Kuvira.”

“You know Bumi, Ikki and Meelo would be more than happy to help out. Also, Kya and Katara will be coming to visit in a few days, so you’ll have a couple more responsible adults around.” Korra nudged Jinora playfully.

They reached the door to Kuvira’s room, and one of the White Lotus guards opened the door for Korra and Jinora to enter. Kuvira was standing by the table, waiting for them. Korra set the tray down, and the three of them laid the food out and sat down to eat.

“I’ll just go over the plan again to make sure we’re all on the same page. At eight o’clock at night, Omashu time, Tenzin, Mako and I will meet in Mako’s room, and Jinora will contact us by spiritual projection. We’ll brief her on what’s been going on in the conference and anything that we’ve picked up from the White Lotus agents, and pass on any questions we have for Kuvira. Jinora will return to confer with Kuvira, then get back to us with the answers. We’ll do our best to minimise the amount of back-and-forth she has to do.”

“Sounds good to me. Are you sure I’ll be of any help?” asked Kuvira.

“Believe me, we need every bit of insight we can get. The talks haven’t started yet, and it’s already obvious that there’s going to be a lot of bickering and dissent when they begin. I heard from Mako that several delegates objected to the shade of green in the conference hall because it wasn’t representative of their region. They had to re-paint it in a neutral earth tone to appease everyone.”

Jinora snorted with laughter. “Sounds like you’ll have your work cut out for you.”

They talked a bit more about the conference as they finished up their meal.

“You can go ahead and leave if you want to, Jinora. I’ve got some things I want to talk to Kuvira about.”

“Alright, I’ll take the tray and the dirty dishes back.”

After Jinora left the room, Korra turned to Kuvira and said, “It looks like it’ll be a while before I can visit. Letters will be tricky because they could get intercepted. I won’t use your name in them, and they’ll be about general, everyday stuff, but I’ll try to write when I can. I’ll address them to Jinora, and she can get them to you.” Korra paused and gazed intently at the woman sitting next to her. “How are you feeling? About not having your bending?”

“I’m still…..adjusting. I’ve spoken to people who’ve lost a limb, and their experience sounds a lot like what I’m going though. Sometimes I’ll forget and reach out to move something, and my mind and body adjust to take on the strain, and I can practically _feel_ the object responding…..and nothing happens.”

She looked at Korra with determination in her eyes. “I _chose_ this. I wanted to do this so I could help you, and I don’t regret my choice. Don’t feel sorry for me, Avatar.”

Korra put her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re helping us, this means a lot to me.”

She stood up, said goodnight, and walked back to her room. She found Asami in her nightgown and robe, putting the torn blouse into her overnight bag.

“I’m glad I brought a change of clothing,” she said, as a pair of brown arms wrapped around her from behind. “You’re hard on my wardrobe.”

“Your clothes are too flimsy,” said Korra, burying her face in Asami’s hair.

“This will be our last night together for Raava knows how long. Are you just going to stand there, or do you want me to show you how much I’ll be missing you?”

Korra never got ready for bed so fast in her life.

Sometime later, Tenzin woke in a panic, thinking they were under attack. Pema locked their door and got back in bed to calm him down.

The sentries on night duty started taking bets as to how far from the source the sounds would carry. They dispatch one of their number to measure out the distance.

Jinora, unable to sleep, stumbled upon their little gambling den and made a wager. She wins, naturally. Airbenders have a natural feel for sound propagation, and she’s a master.

Eventually, the glow in the Avatar’s window faded, as did the noises.

\-----

The next morning, Asami walked a bleary-eyed Korra to the airship, then kissed her thoroughly and passionately and for so long that Tenzin had time to clear his throat three times before they finally broke apart, the Avatar looking much livelier than she had before the kiss.

“I love you, Korra.”

“I love you, too.”

“Take care of her for me,” said Asami to a red-faced Tenzin and the smirking White Lotus.

They said their goodbyes, and Asami watched the departing airship until she couldn’t see it anymore.

She walked back to Korra’s room and picked up the letter and her overnight bag, then headed back to the mainland on her speedboat.

She wore a scarf to her meeting with Raiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any errors, no beta for this chapter. I'd meant for this chapter to be the one where Korra and Tenzin arrive in Omashu, but Asami got a bout of separation anxiety, so I had to put in a farewell scene, and then, of course, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, so this happened. 
> 
> I thought of trying to see if I can pull of a double-leg takedown while seated in a chair vs. someone standing over me. My wrestling abilities are mediocre at best, but I'll give it a go if anyone is curious.


	5. Avatar Korra Goes to Omashu

_Dear Asami,_

_The ride on the airship was pretty boring, which I guess is a good thing when you’re talking about flying through the air in a giant metal balloon. It’s been nice having the time catch up on my reading. I’m currently reading a book about the founding of the United Republic of Nations. Maybe there’ll be something in there that will help me with what I have to do now._

_I’m glad you suggested bringing along protective gear so we could do some pro-bending style training on the deck. Even Tenzin got in on the action. The old man’s got some impressive moves. When he went into full defensive airbender mode, no one could lay a finger on him._

_Those soft clay practice disks you made for the earthbenders to use worked beautifully, and definitely reduced the amount of post-training healing needed. Another genius idea from my genius girlfriend. And another reason for me to love you more._

_When we have the time, we should take a little trip on an airship. Just the two of us. Plus the crew, I guess. I overheard some of the White Lotus saying something about the Mile High Club. It sounds very exclusive, and membership is free. I think we should join. I’m waggling my eyebrows as I write this._

_This is actually the second letter I’ve written. I tried to send the first one by messenger hawk from the airship, but I didn’t pick the best spot to release him. The draft from the stabilisers was too strong and he got sucked in. Poor Hawky Two. I cried. I nearly airbent the engineer off the ship when she said we were lucky the propeller wasn’t damaged. Don’t tell Ikki and Meelo about this. Tenzin and I are going to try and find a replacement before we get back._

_I’m going to get some rest now. I miss you and I love you._

_Love,_

_Korra_

\-----

**Omashu**

Mako met Korra and Tenzin as they disembarked from their airship.

“It’s good to see you,” said Mako, shaking hands with Tenzin and giving Korra a quick hug. “Let me show you to your rooms so you can get settled in. Cheng and Yosei will help you with your luggage.”

Korra and Tenzin had adjacent rooms. They were virtually identical – desk with stationary, pen and telephone, queen-sized bed, dresser, nightstand and en suite bathroom.

“I need to go and help oversee dinner preparations, in case anyone tries to slip poison in the food.” Mako rolled his eyes. “The level of paranoia is getting ridiculous. Someone will be by in about two hours to take you to the dining hall. There’ll be assigned seating.” He paused and looked at Korra with a smirk. “Don’t worry, I made sure they sat you with people you know.”

He turned and hurried off before Korra could ask any questions.

\-----

“Asami Sato speaking.”

“Hi, this is Avatar Korra, bringer of balance, human embodiment of light and peace, the most powerful bender in the world, and girlfriend of the most wonderful woman in the world.”

“Modest as always, I see. At least you have good taste in girlfriends. How was the flight?”

“Uneventful. You can read about it in the letter I sent you. How’ve you been?”

“Swamped. On top of all the rebuilding work, I had to switch a production line in one of the factories over to making collapsible cots. Cabbage Corp has some empty warehouses near their factories that they’re turning into shelters for the incoming refugees, so I told Lau Gan-Lan that Future Industries would donate the cots.”

“Sounds like you’ve been keeping busy. We haven’t really started doing much yet. I had a little time to kill before dinner, so I thought I’d call.”

“I’m glad you did. It’s good to hear your voice.”

“Well, I had a feeling I should check up on you. Don’t you think it’s a little late to be at the office?”

“Korra, please don’t start.”

“Asami, you’ve got to take care of yourself. Have you eaten dinner?”

“I’m…..going to.”

“That’s it. I’m putting Bolin to look in on you to make sure you eat and actually go home at a reasonable hour.”

“Korra…..”

“You gotta deal with it.”

“Fine.”

“I do it because I love you. Oops, someone’s at the door. Guess it’s time for dinner. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye, ‘Sami. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Korra.”

\-----

**Dining Hall**

Korra sat in her seat, at the head of her assigned table, looking around the room. Tenzin was seated at the other end of the same table, but the seats on either side of her were still empty. She wondered who would be taking them.

“Greetings cousin,” said two very apathetic voices in perfect unison.

Korra jumped and turned around. “Eska! Desna! What are you doing here? I – I mean hello, it’s good to see you. How have you been?”

The twins sat down in the vacant seats beside her. They glanced her way briefly in acknowledgement, then faced forward to stare blankly at each other.

“I have business to discuss with President Raiko in Republic City, and I decided to stop here on my way. Desna will be staying to serve on the advisory committee. I have been well. Desna, as you can see, is writhing in a maelstrom of emotion. He has fallen in love, but does not know if it is requited, and is too fearful to ask.”

“I hope my overwrought appearance does not disturb you, cousin. My feelings are too intense to contain sometimes.”

Korra’s eyes darted between her two cousins, both of whom looked equally impassive.

“So who’s the lucky person?” asked Korra, thinking back on Eska’s tumultuous romance with Bolin.

Desna glanced down the table, to the person seated to Tenzin’s right. Korra followed his gaze and blinked in astonishment.

“Is that Princess Kimiyo? Izumi’s youngest?” _The one Zuko said was Azula reborn. Spirits._

“Yes. She is the phoenix who has snared my heart in her fiery talons,” said Desna woodenly.

“Um, that’s…..nice. Were you thinking of telling her?” _Great, like I need another international incident to deal with._

“A rejection from her would be like a whirlpool, sucking me down to the depths of the ocean of despair.”

“Don’t you think it would be better to know, one way or the other? You don’t want to go through the rest of your life thinking that maybe you missed your chance.” _I can’t believe I’m saying this. If she turns him down, maybe Eska can help keep things calm. She’s leaving soon, though, so I’ll have to rope in Tenzin. At least we’re in an arid region._

The food arrived at this point. Seared elephant koi dressed with a light sauce and topped with shredded ginger, pea shoots sautéed with wild garlic, roast duck with steamed buns, bean curd puffs, and vegetable soup. Silence fell as they tucked into the food.

After he finished his third helping (large appetites apparently ran in the family), Desna turned to Korra and said, “Cousin, would you do me a favour?”

“Depends. What is it?”

“Could you perhaps help ascertain the princess’ feelings towards me? I believe Tenzin is good friends with her mother, and should be able to introduce you.”

“I’ll try to sound her out for you.” _What am I getting myself into? Oh well, I should be able to earthbend him into the ground if he freaks out at her answer. Have to make sure there’s no water around when I tell him._

“Thank you, cousin.”

\-----

**Mako’s room**

Korra, Mako and Tenzin sat in a circle on the floor of Mako’s room. Jinora’s glowing spirit projection hovered between Korra and Tenzin.

“Looks like the test run is working,” said Jinora. “Will we meet here every time?”

“No. Now that we know which rooms Korra and Tenzin are in, it’s best that we use them as our meeting options. I sometimes have security stuff to do at night, so I won’t be able to come to every meeting.”

“Say hello to Kuvira from me. How’s she doing?” asked Korra.

“As well as can be expected. She sends her greetings. Bolin’s sees her every day, since he’s staying on the island, and that seems to have cheered her up a little. He’s going to bring a Pai Sho set next time he sees her. Even Opal stopped by once. I stayed in the room with them, just in case. It was…..tense, but Opal did say she’d be back.”

“How’s training going for the airbenders?” asked Tenzin.

“Pretty good. I had the more advanced ones practise defending the island against a simulated attack. Meelo and Ikki took turns being in charge of the defence team, and Bumi and some of the White Lotus were the ‘attackers’. I want to be prepared, in case the wrong people find out that we’ve got Kuvira here.”

“That’s my girl! I knew I left the island in good hands.”

They spoke a little longer, arranged to meet in Korra’s room the next night, then everyone went to their respective bedrooms to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they’re in Omashu. We’ll see how this goes, I’m not sure how I’ll fare writing about political machinations. Thanks for reading!


	6. Sliding in, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Just a short chapter as I slide back into this fic. The days date from when Korra first arrived in Omashu.

**Day Five**

_Dear Asami,_

_The talks are proceeding at a snail sloth’s pace, and that’s all I can and want to say about them in this letter. I am beyond frustrated. I’m doing alright otherwise. They’re feeding us well. Maybe a little too well. I think the talks would go a lot faster if we fed the delegates Gommu’s hobo stew three meals a day. Some of them could use a lesson in humility – they’re snooty, and don’t see what the problem is when I call them out for treating the staff like dirt. It’s like being around the Earth Queen again. It makes me feel guilty that I didn’t say or do more to change how things were back then. Well, I’m an older and wiser Avatar, so I hope I’ll do better now._

_There’s some personal drama going on, too. My cousin Desna is here, and he has the hots for Princess Kimiyo, Firelord Izumi’s youngest child. He’s asked me to talk to her and find out if she has any feelings for him, and I said I’d try. I’m a little nervous about this, to be honest. I’ve heard stories from Zuko about her. He says she’s just like Azula, except not homicidal or megalomaniacal. At least not that anyone can tell. Smart as a whip, bending prodigy, blue flames and all. Lightning, too. Mako said some of his old buddies from the power plant told him that when she visited, they let her have a go at the machine, and she kept all the batteries at close to full charge for ten minutes all by herself and didn’t even break a sweat. It was during peak usage time, too, when the plant usually has at least eight people powering the charger. She might be a bit more than Desna can handle. Wish us luck._

_They still use their old mail system here, the one that was in place before the Hundred Year War. I wanted to go sliding on it like Aang did, but Tenzin said it would be “undignified behaviour for an adult”, and that I “shouldn’t be displaying such a frivolous attitude during such serious times”. Mako said it would be “unsafe” and told me I should respect the local laws. I told them that if anyone could be safe doing this, it would be the Avatar. I even offered to bring one of them along as a passenger, but I couldn’t convince those two spoilsports._

_I miss you soooo much! You’d go sliding with me on the mail chutes, right? Nobody else seems to understand that the Avatar needs balance, too. All work and no play makes Korra very grumpy. Especially not being able to play with my favourite engineer in the whole world._

_Lots of love and kisses and mushy stuff,_

_Korra_

\-----

**Republic City**

Asami smiled as she read the letter. It was just the pick-me-up she needed after another gruelling day spent working on rebuilding the city. She could tell that Korra was leaving out a lot, probably because she didn’t want to add to Asami’s own stress levels. Those levels were high, as she had to factor in the massive influx of refugees along with all the massive infrastructure reconstruction that she was working on.

They were slightly behind schedule, because Asami had prioritised to adding an extension to the orphanage, which was bursting at the seams. Raiko had fretted at the delay in restoring City Hall, but Asami shut him up by saying that she would be happy to point out at the next election that he didn’t want setting up housing for a few dozen orphans to delay him from getting his office back.

She took one last look at her blueprints, then rolled them up and put them into storage tubes. She left most of them in her office, but took a few with her as she headed out.

\-----

**Omashu**

They’d ended the talks early today, as everyone was clearly exhausted, and tensions were running high. Korra was making small talk with Kimiyo, trying to subtly work Desna into the conversation. Desna was with Tenzin and Mako, the three of them standing a discreet distance away from Korra and Kimiyo, and trying to look disinterested in the conversation. Only Desna succeeded.

There was a commotion in the hallway, and Korra turned to see Queen Renuka striding towards them with her son, Prince Bhudev, trailing behind her. They had grave looks on their faces.

“Is something wrong?” asked Korra, readying herself for the worst.

“Yes. Most definitely.” The Queen folded her arms and looked from Tenzin to Korra, then back again. “I hear the Avatar wants to use our mail delivery chutes for her own amusement.”

Tenzin straightened up. “I assure you, Queen Renuka, that I have voiced my most strenuous objections to this harebrained idea – “

“And she dares to do this,” the queen turned her formidable gaze onto Korra, “without consulting me on the best sliding routes, or even deigning to invite my son to participate!” Prince Bhudev shot Korra a look that indicated he was greatly offended by this slight.

“I – I meant no disrespect, Your Majesty,” said Korra, looking at Tenzin in bewilderment as she fumbled for the right thing to say.

“I’ll have you know that mail chute sliding has been an honoured ritual for Omashu royalty since it was introduced by my great-great-grandfather, King Bumi, friend of Avatar Aang. If the Avatar wishes to slide on the mail chutes, I insist that my son accompany her.”

“I think it would be great having a descendant of King Bumi slide with the new Avatar,” said Bhudev, grinning widely.

“I’d be honoured,” said Korra, shooting a smug look at Tenzin and Mako.

“Just a moment,” said Kimiyo. All eyes turned to her. “I think that it would be even more significant if we re-enacted one of the great exploits of Avatar Aang during the war. I’m referring to the time he and his friends returned to Omashu and attempted to rescue King Bumi, and he had the duel on the slide with my grand-aunt Azula. I volunteer to chase their cart and provide some pyrotechnics.”

“Ooh, and I could be in a cage on the cart, with just my face showing!” said Bhudev excitedly. “You always have the greatest ideas, Kiki.” He let out a laugh that ended in a boisterous snort.

“Don’t I always, Boo-Boo?” asked Kimiyo as she smiled at him and waggled her eyebrows.

Desna’s expression didn’t change, but the water in the glass that Tenzin was holding froze so fast that it made a cracking sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that I've been neglecting this, I've been having too much fun writing one of my other fics. Next chapter should be more substantive. Thanks to WhiskeyBuffalo for giving me incentive to work on this.
> 
> Let me know what you think, leave a comment. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into writing. The first few chapters may or may not be in flux. I'll make a note if any past chapters are changed. Comments are most welcome, but I may have to be evasive with plot speculations.
> 
> If you liked this, check out my other fics:
> 
> [Sheltered Beginnings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4075729/chapters/9177838) where Korra and Asami meet when they both volunteer at a domestic violence shelter.
> 
> [Free to Marry (or not)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4217169/chapters/9533445) which was originally written as a one-shot to celebrate #lovewins, now greatly expanded.


End file.
